bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Wandenreich
|textColour =#FFFFFF }} The is a hidden empire of the Quincy. They are at war with Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, page 11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 490, pages 1 & 16 History After losing the war with the Shinigami 1,000 years ago, the Quincy escaped from the Human World into the Seireitei, the place they figured to be the most unguarded. In doing so they used Reishi to create space in the "shadows". This is what was called the Wandenreich, "The Invisible Empire". Their plan was to use the abundant Reishi that was only to be found in Soul Society as the source of their power. So they waited and hid for 1,000 years and gathered their power.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, pages 10-12 Sometime after the defeat of Sōsuke Aizen, the Wandenreich conquered Hueco Mundo, capturing Tier Harribel in the process.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 15-17 In addition, they conscripted numerous Arrancar into their service and killed many Hollows.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, page 10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 480, page 3 Organization The organizational structure of the Wandenreich is not yet clear, but there is a central monarch based out of their headquarters.Bleach manga; Chapter 484, pages 16-17 In his service, there are a number of underlings who follow his direct orders. His successor to the entire monarchy is Uryū Ishida.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 16 Sternritter A group of elite Quincy combatants known as the .Bleach manga; Chapter 489, pages 12-13 Members of the Sternritter and certain other individuals (including Yhwach) within the Wandenreich military are each assigned a letter of the alphabet and an appropriate epithet by Yhwach in order to designate them.Bleach manga; Chapter 500, page 15 Jagdarmee There is a separate hunting unit called the of Hueco Mundo which, in the wake of Hueco Mundo's conquest by the Wandenreich, is entrusted with capturing Arrancar to serve the empire.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, pages 16-17 The Jagdarmee is separated into numbered groups, and the leader of the first Jagdarmee, the , is Quilge Opie.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 10 Soldat The military is comprised of a large number of skilled . They can defeat low-ranked Shinigami with ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, pages 14-16 Others The Wandenreich have forcefully drafted many strong Arrancar into their army, who are considered to be useful soldiers due to them not requiring prerequisite training, but are regarded as expendable, for Yhwach killed two of them once he deemed they had fulfilled their purposes, and claimed that, having annexed Hueco Mundo, he can obtain as many Arrancar as he wishes. There exists a communication unit, which maintains the connection between headquarters and operational units. Headquarters The Wandenreich is based out of a large, ice-encrusted building known as .Bleach manga; Chapter 559, page 6 This building consists of a thick base with a long stairway leading up the front. On top of this are a series of thick columns supporting a thicker second tier of the building. There is a third tier above this, supported by thinner columns. Surrounding the main building are a number of ice-covered round or square towers and two curved structures leaning towards each other, forming an arch-like monument at the front of the building.Bleach manga; Chapter 484, pages 12-13 Inside the building, Yhwach has a floating throne. Behind this lies a series of floating steps leading to a curtained doorway, where Harribel is kept prisoner. Housed somewhere in the place where the Wandenreich reside is a structure called the , which was used to invade Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, page 1 The headquarters is made up of purely Reishi particles from the Seireitei, and exists in a dimension within the Seireitei known as the . This dimension cannot normally be seen or detected by the Shinigami, thus giving the Wandenreich the title of "The Invisible Empire." When leaving the base, the Wandenreich does not need a method of bypassing the walls surrounding the Seireitei, as they have always been inside of the Seireitei. Furthermore, the Wandenreich can decompose the Reishi particles that make up the Seireitei to reveal their headquarters.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, pages 10-12 Yhwach cannot enter this area for more than a certain period of time before having to retreat.Bleach manga; Chapter 514, pages 11-12 Notable Members Uniforms The typical attire of most Wandenreich personnel consists of a long, white, double-breasted trench coat with shoulder straps and a white, button-down bib. This coat is bound at the waist with a black belt, which is further adorned with a decorative buckle, and is worn over both white trousers and trench boots. Many members sport white hats with black peaks and a crest emblazoned on its front, which is reminiscent of the five-pointed variant of the Quincy cross. This insignia is reflected by the buttons of their other apparel.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, page 17 Some higher-ranking members pair this uniform with other additional pieces of clothing, such as capes or cloaks, to distinguish themselves.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 11 The Sternritter wear a distinctive white, ankle-length cloak over their uniform which features the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its back and often a hood attached to the cloak's collar.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, page 2 Apart from the standard uniform, a Soldat's attire consists of a military beret, black goggles with white lenses, a gas mask which obscures their entire face, and a short, collared cloak. In certain instances, personnel have been observed wearing a simplified version of the usual Wandenreich uniform, which lacks the normal button-down bib and belt.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, pages 15-16 Those who took part in the declaration of war upon Soul Society sported this specific variation, as well as a hooded cape, which featured a black mask in order to obscure their face, and a black band diagonally encircling their body.Bleach manga; Chapter 484, page 14 Equipment ]] : A number of those within the Wandenreich military, including all members of the Sternritter, carry on their person a round device which is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Wandenreich insignia etched into its surface. When activated, this device can steal a single currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 14-17 Once stolen, the medallion's wielder can use the stolen Bankai's power at will, even after the original owner's death.Bleach manga; Chapter 501, pages 15-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 503, page 17 They appear unable to exploit this power fully, for according to what Yamamoto experienced, Driscoll Berci's use of Kōkō Gonryō Rikyū was noticeably inferior to that of its true owner, Chōjirō Sasakibe.Bleach manga; Chapter 504, pages 15-16 Terminology * : The exhaustive data collected by the Wandenreich on the opposition's forces, which has been distributed to all essential personnel.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, page 7 Parts of this intelligence include details on those considered to be Special War Powers and those in possession of Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, page 12 * : The process which the Wandenreich uses to steal Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 498, page 10 * : The name given to the letters of the alphabet bestowed to select individuals within the Wandenreich by Yhwach in order to designate them.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 17 The exact letter given corresponds to an appropriate epithet reflecting the nature of the person's particular ability. By performing the Initial-In-Soul Writing Ritual 'and drinking a cup of Yhwach's blood, Yhwach is able to write an initial of the power he wishes to bestow on the select individual's soul. In addition, the granted power returns to Yhwach after the Sternritter die.Bleach manga; Chapter 565, pages 11-13 Special War Powers In their war with Soul Society, the Wandenreich have placed particular emphasis on five so-called , who they believe will play a pivotal role in deciding the ultimate outcome of the war itself. These powers are important enough that the temporary detainment of just one prompted the Wandenreich to begin the invasion of Soul Society, due to their guaranteed absence. Sōsuke Aizen was asked to join the Wandenreich as one of the special war powers, but he turned down the offer.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, pages 9-10 Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto was not considered to be a special war power because Yhwach considered him weak compared to 1000 years ago.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, page 9 Originally, Kenpachi Zaraki was listed as first among the group's members,Bleach manga; Chapter 505, page 16 but after Kenpachi's defeat at the hands of Royd Lloyd, Ichigo Kurosaki was deemed the most dangerous member of the Special War Powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, page 6 Those known to be classified as the "Special War Powers" are: *1 - Ichigo KurosakiBleach manga; Chapter 489, page 7 *? - Kenpachi Zaraki *? - Sōsuke AizenBleach - The Dagger #4 References Navigation de:Wandenreich es:Wandenreich id: pl:Wandenreich ru:Ванденрейх Category:Organizations Category:World of Bleach Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich